The present invention relates to an adjustable safety block which can be used for blocking the opening of a sliding door, such as a patio door. The invention also relates to a method for assembling tee safety block to a desired length for traversing the width of the opening of any size of sliding doors.
Sliding patio doors are generally constructed with light aluminum frames so that the door may be easily opened and closed without requiring substantial physical strength. One disadvantage of such a construction is that repeated rough handling often destroys the locking mechanism of the door through deformation or severing of the portion of the frame intended to be engaged by the locking bolt.
Repairing the locking mechanism is often costly, since replacement of the entire door frame may be required.
Also, light construction of the door frame and the resultant ease with which a locking mechanism can be destroyed, means that sliding patio doors, even when in good order, are a safety risk from intruders.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a safety block of adjustable length which can be wedged before the path of a sliding door to prevent opening.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a safety block for a sliding door which is easily assemblable and disassemblable, and therefore particularly useful for travellers to secure sliding balcony doors of hotels and resorts.